


Breath Mints

by InuShiek



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Friendship, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22856536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuShiek/pseuds/InuShiek
Summary: He saved them from drowning, and all she could say was that he needed breath mints?????? So uncool
Kudos: 6





	Breath Mints

**Author's Note:**

> I just recently got my hands on the Teen Titans series Blu-ray, and I've been watching it non-stop. BB was always my favorite, and my love for him has flared back to life haha
> 
> This takes place directly after season 3 episode 8 "Wavelength" where BB had to morph into a whale and catch everyone in his mouth to save them

"'Two words: breath mints,'" Beast Boy mocks at his own reflection before he squeezes an absurd amount of toothpaste directly onto his tongue for the fourth time.

It's not his fault his breath was awful during that mission! It's definitely not his fault that his only option to save his friends from drowning had been to turn into a whale and snatch them up into his mouth.

Aqualad had set off the alarms during the night, meaning the Titans has sprung into action without the luxury of morning hygiene routines such as brushing teeth to get rid of morning breath.

On top of that, he'd had to bite that weird mind-controlled squid, and it had NOT tasted good.

So maybe his breath _had_ been awful. He'll admit that. Raven didn't have to go and draw attention to it before he'd even managed to choke up her boot.

Beast Boy shudders at the memory of that taste. Distinct flavors that are _still_ stuck on his tastebuds.

The young Titan spits the foam from his mouth and doesn't even bother rinsing before he lifts the tube of toothpaste and gives it another squeeze.

"What are you doing?"

That monotone voice freezes the green Titan in place- tongue out and a small mound of toothpaste atop it. "Uhhhh, hey Rayhen."

When Raven only raises an eyebrow, Beast Boy shoves his toothbrush back into his mouth and resumes scrubbing.

"Wasn't that a new tube last week?" Raven asks, eyeing the now almost empty toothpaste tube. Beast Boy just keeps brushing, so she continues, "Is this about the breath mint comment?"

That earned a squint from the younger Titan and a grunt before he spits in the sink. "You didn't exactly taste great either," he mumbles with a faint blush as he finally rinses his mouth.

Now it's her turn to blush. She'd been so preoccupied with her own discomfort that she hasn't given thought to Beast Boy's experience during the mission. "Fair point. Look, I wanted to thank you for saving us. Starfire did while we were-" she stops short, unwilling to say that they'd been in Beast Boy's mouth aloud. "But I didn't. So....thanks."

At this, Beast Boy smiles one of his trademark grins that's almost too big for his face. "No problem, Rae. Sorry about the morning breath."


End file.
